Trust in Love
by LivingItUp-00
Summary: The Fire Nation and Southern Water Tribe have been at war for 6 months. As a peace treaty, the council has decided that Mako and Korra were to be wed at the age of 18. But what happens when they finally do and they instantly hate one another? Not only that but Korra seems to be hiding something. Will they learn to like each other? Will Korra trust Mako with her secret?
1. Prolouge

Well, this idea just popped into my head and little scenes started to play out in my head, so I decided to actually write the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra

* * *

After Avatar Aang defeated Ozai peace was restored among the four nations all except for two. The Fire Nation and Southern Water Tribe began a feud when a "supposed" Fire Nation ship attacked a Water Tribe trade ship. The fighting lasted almost six months until the councilman from both nations came up with a solution. As a peace treaty, when the son and daughter turned 18 they were to be wed. Of course the Chief and Lord were not happy about this, but they had to make their people happy.

Chief Tonraq only had one five year old daughter by the name of Korra. She wasn't your average little girl. She was a feisty one she was. Stubborn, strong willed, tough, and an energetic little girl. Instead of dressing up and being a darling little noble like someone would expect, she hung out with the boys and was your typical tomboy. Her parents didn't mind though, they accepted her as she was.

Fire Lord Lin had three sons. One biological son, Iroh, and two nephews who she considered her own sons, Mako and Bolin. Mako being the oldest of the three with the age of 6, Iroh the second oldest with the age of 5, and Bolin the youngest with the age of 5. Now there is a story between Mako and Bolin but that is for another time. Iroh, Bolin, and Mako seemed to be quite alike in some ways. All three were highly energetic and enjoyed each others company. They were very competitive and stubborn, but kind hearted. Iroh and Bolin were a pair of jokesters while Mako was more your serious type. Every once in awhile he would join in on their little shenanigans, but most of the time he would be saving them from trouble.

Since Lin had three "suitors" for Korra she the council decided since Mako was oldest he would be her future husband. Lin thought it was best to pay a visit to the Southern Water Tribe so they all could get to know each other.

Once they arrived everyone greeted them with open arms.

"Hello, Fire Lord Lin. How have you been?" Senna greeted her as she gave her a friendly hug.

"Oh, I've been quite alright how about you?" Just as she finished her sentence the boys came running off the boat in a fit laughter.

"Can't catch me!" Bolin shouted, trying to avoid Iroh's grasp.

"Oh, yes I can! I'm the fastest boy around!" Iroh caught onto a piece of Bolin's shirt but lost his grip.

Mako stopped in his tracks and huffed,"No, you're not I am!"

"Lovely boys they are," Senna giggled and realized something. She looked behind her and saw Korra wasn't there anymore," Korra?"

A small voice filled with confidence spoke up," Nu uh, you guys might be fast, but I'm faster!"

The three of looked to see a small girl with wolftails and a ponytail standing there with her hands on her hips.

Bolin frowned and walked up to her,"Oh yeah? I bet if we raced you would lose!"

"Ok, let's race then. First one to that house over there is a rotten egg unless you're too chicken," she began to make small chicken noises.

"We're not chicken!" Mako growled.

Iroh stood beside him and stood his ground,"Yeah, we're not chicken. Bring it on."

"Alright, on your mark. Ready, set, go!" And with the four of them ran to their hearts desire.

"Great kids you got there, Shiro," Tonraq chuckled as he watched them all trudge through the snow.

"Korra is a very confident girl I see," Shiro watched as she began to catch up with Mako who seemed to run even faster after seeing her beside him," The two seem to be getting along well for now."

Both mothers laughed as they watched their children play but soon fell in disbelief,"Yes, it's unfortunate that things had to go down this way though."

"I'm sure with time they'll be able to enjoy each others company."

"Just wait until they found out that they have been set up for an arranged marriage," Shiro said sadly.

What will the future hold for them?

* * *

Well, I know that wasn't very good and kind of vague, but please drop a review. Any type of constructive criticism is welcomed. I will be updating soon!


	2. Preparations

Well, I know there were a few mistakes in my last chapter but let's this one will be better.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra

* * *

Here she was running through the halls trying to escape. She had beads of sweat running down her face and running out of breath. She took a turn to the right but was met with a dead end.

"Damn!" she turned around and her eyes met with a pair of chestnut brown eyes.

"No where to go now, Korra," a male figure approached her slowly.

"Come on, can't we come to a reasonable decision here," she said sheepishly.

"Come on, Korra, we've got to get you ready before the Prince gets here. Quit playing around."

"Oh, come on, Ryo! You know I don't want to meet some pompous Prince I'm forced to marry! Especially if that means having to get dressed up for him," she pinched the bridge of her nose and was soon scooped up by the man.

"I know you don't like it and we don't like it either, but it was your Father's orders to bring you down to your room. Now quit struggling little sister."

"Technically not your sister so you can't tell me what to do."

"Yes, but we have been friends since you were three and I'm older so," he chuckled knowing that she had crossed her arms," Don't pout, Korra, it's not a good look for you."

"Don't pout, Korra, it's not a good look for you," she mocked him in a high pitched voice.

She tried pulling on his black hair but it was too short he didn't even wince. She tried to escape from his grip but Ryo was too strong. She had to admit, all that working out gave him quite a nice athletic build.

"Thank you, Ryo, you can put her down."

Ryo set her down and Korra glared at him before punching him in the arm. Ryo was dismissed and Korra put on an innocent face.

"H-Hey, Mom. Just decided to go for a run... around the palace," Korra took a look at her mother.

Senna crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow,"Really now? Then how come you knocked out the two guards near the entrance?"

She twirled her hair trying to think of a good excuse," Uh, water bending practice?"

"Come on young lady we have to get you ready," she grabbed her arm and tugged her gently.

"But, Mom!" Korra whined.

"No buts missy. You are eighteen years old. You need to stop acting childish some times."

"But that's my best quality! I'm a young woman with a child-like spark!"

Her mom laughed," Right, that's your best quality."

She opened the door to Korra's room and sat her down,"Now, Trini should be here in a minute. I have to go finish the preperations."

She noticed she wasn't paying her any attention and staring out the window," Korra, honey, please. Just cooperate with us here."

"Yeah, well, maybe I would if I wasn't being forced to marry someone I barely know," she mumbled.

"Not necessarily," Senna heard the door click open. Standing at door was girl with long black hair put up in a side braid and eyes very similar to Ryo's.

"Pardon, but they are in need of your assistance in the dining hall."

"Thank you, Trini," before leaving she looked back to Korra," Play nice and don't run off again."

After they were sure that Senna had left Trini burst out into laughter," I see my brother caught up with you after all. Too bad, I had some money on you."

Korra looked confused," You put a bet on my escape?"

"Well, I was sure you would after all the times you snuck out when we were younger. Ren and Rin figured you'd get caught," Trini noticed Korra's menancing glare and shrugged," Hey, give your friend some props here. I put my bet on you because I had faith on you. Apparently, not enough."

"Har har, quite a comedian you've grown up to be," Korra replied sarcastically.

Korra always did love Trini's humor. It clashed well with her sarcastic marks. They were a dynamic duo. Along with her brothers of course, Ryo, Ren, and Rin. All five have been friends since Korra was three and she loves them as if they were her own brothers and sister. Their father is her father's second in command while their mothers are old childhood friends. The three boys are training to be warriors and Trini a healer.

Something soft made contact with her face, it was her pillow," Now, let's get you ready for your oh so wonderful Prince."

Korra picked up the dress,"Why do I have to dress up for this guy anyways? As my "husband" shouldn't he accept me as I am. Pants and all."

"Less complaining, more undressing."

"Straightforward, I like that," Korra winked.

"Oh, shut up with your jokes and put the dress on."

After thirty minutes of struggling and biting they were almost done.

"Are you braiding my hair or yanking it out, geez!"

"Quit overreacting will ya? I'm almost done," she said as she finished up Korra's side braid," There now you look almost as good as moi."

"Oh, get over yourself," she gently nudged her.

The door opened," Are you girls done?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Well, come on. He's here."

"Lovely."

All three walked out of her room and walked towards the dining hall. Once they arrived there he was along with another boy.

Korra took a breath and sighed,"Let's get this over with."

* * *

So, how was that? Any better, still need work? Drop a review thanks guys!


End file.
